Heartfelt Apologies & Sweet Releif
by PrussianBitch345
Summary: "I understand why we hate the PRs, but it seems like Riff has a personal vendetta against Bernardo in particular." Baby-John said, walking with Action the dirty back alleyways of Manhattan. Action looked at the gangs not-so baby brother incredulously, "You're joking, right?" Baby-john just looked confused. "Nobody told ya?" Rated M Boys Love RiffxBernardo
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I do not own West Side Story. Read at the risk of your Feels. Major character death, and other fun mature content. Based off the book, not the play\movie (The movie is better.) The story is changed a bit towards the end since the last chapters are taken mostly from the book.**_

"I understand why we hate the PRs, but it seems like Riff has a personal vendetta against Bernardo in particular." Baby-John said, walking with Action the dirty back alleyways of Manhattan. Action looked at the gangs not-so baby brother incredulously, "You're joking, right?" Baby-john just looked confused. "Nobody told ya?" Action turned to face the you younger, stopping their pace completely. BJ shook his head, the fifteen-year-old more than intimidated by his elder.

Action ran a hand through his slicked back do, mussing it up. "Look kid, if I tell ya, you gotta keep it to yourself. Savvy? If Riff finds out I told ya he'll have my head."

"I can keep my mouth shut, I'm not a child." Baby-John insisted, eager to hear some dirt on his boss.

"Whatever you hear you can't treat the Boss differently, he's a swell guy he just made some funky choices a while ago." Action clarified. "I promise! Just please tell me!" Baby John whined. Sounding an awful lot like a child for all he claimed to be a man. There was a stretch of awkward silence before action sighed.

"It started last year, around December…"

 ** _Past_**

 _Bernardo stepped off the plane, inhaling deeply, smelling the freedom that came with America. He smiles to everyone he see's, simply high on life. He struts, practically skipping down the gross Manhattan streets towards the run-down tenement his parents had taken up residence in._

 _"Hey look boys! We found ourselves a fagot!"_

 _Bernardo skid to a stop, grin melting off his face like butter. He hadn't thought about how he'd look to passerby's in his euphoric state. "Maricon? No no, good sirs, I am certain you are mistaken." He smirks trying to play it cool, his accent is heavy and he fears they don't understand him. There were about four larger men armed with chains and bats, he wouldn't last long in a fight._

 _The one who spoke before -obviously, the leader of the group- spoke again, his malicious grin promising pain, "Is that so? Lookie here boys, sounds like this spic is fresh off the boat." He hoots in laughter, advancing upon the poor man. Reverting to his native tongue in his panic Bernardo begins to cuss in a constant stream of Spanish, running into an alley, only to discover a dead end. Bernardo backs to a wall, watching the men cackling evilly as the chains begin to swing._

 _"I promise it wont hurt… much. Get him boys!"_

 _The heathens ran forwards getting punch after punch in on Bernardo. But then there was another noise. A clicking noise. Someone was snapping_

 _"Look at that Riff, some emerald boys wandered on to our turf. Can you believe the nerve of some gangs?"_

 _The punches stopped. The four large men whirled around, eye's wide with fear. The leader, once again spoke first. "Oh man, Tony, this is your turf? Gosh, I'll just get my men and be getting outa the way…" he turned to leave when a tall blond guy with blue eyes grabbed his shoulder._

 _"Eh Tony, this shmuck is trying to leave, he hasn't even had a dose of the famed, Jet hospitality."_

 _The other speaker, Tony, laughed at his companion's words, moving in on the frantic man who squirmed in the arms of the blond. His gang had abandoned him. "You know what Riff? I think we should let him go. -he watched with a sick satisfaction as the punk Emerald sighed in relief- I Always loved a good chase." Riff cackled and let go of the man, who then promptly took off._

 _"Get 'im boys, I'll meet ya there and he better be conscious when I do!" Tony yelled to his gang, then to riff who was leaving after the Emerald, "You stay and give the spic over there a good American welcome, I'd trust no-one else with a job so important!" Tony smiled and left to follow his boys. Riff smiled and turned, corkscrewing his fist, to Bernardo, who was half conscious leaning against a dumpster… only to stop, a look of pity and confusion on his face._

 _Bernardo lifted his fists in a weak attempt to defend himself against the onslaught he'd be facing as Riff began to move towards him again. "Mantente alejado de mí, maldito!" he yelled lethargically, words slurring as he tried not to choke on the blood oozing from his obviously broken nose. He punched weakly at Riff as the man knelt beside him._

 _"Cool your Jets spic. I'm not going to hurt'cha." Riff bit, though his words seemed venomless. He was currently leaning over the dazed Puerto Rican, dabbing at the blood oozing down his front with a semi clean grease rag from his jacket. "You aint gonna make it to your place alone. Where do ya live?"_

 _"Why should I tell you, Pandillero" Bernardo snapped weakly. Riff chuckled, flicking Bernardo's broken nose, "you're in no shape to be lippin' me off spic. Tell me where you live so I can get you home before my brothers come back."_

 _Bernardo eyed Riff with weary distrust. His parents had spoken of the jets in their letters, and this man had already admitted to being in the gang. But what could he do? he had no choice and he knew it, so Bernardo gave Riff the direction and prayed for the best, that he was not just leading the Jets to his family, and momentarily he was thankful that Maria was still safe back in Puerto Rico._

 ** _Present_**

Baby-John looked at Action in confusion. "Why didn't Riff clobber him? He was weak, im sure Riff could have finished him off and save us a ton of trouble!"

Action only smirked knowingly, said "Well yeah he could have, but this is where things get sticky." And laughed at his own pun.

 _ **AN:No hate please I have enough self hate to cover for you guys. Hope you like it. Reviews are what I live for...**_


	2. Where things get sticky

**_AN: I do not own West Side Story. Read at the risk of your Feels. Major character death, and other fun mature content. Based off the book, not the play\movie (The movie is better.) The story is changed a bit towards the end since the last chapters are taken mostly from the book._**

 ** _Past_**

 _It had been a week since the emerald incident and Riff was still off his game. Tony was growing concerned for his long-time friend. "Does anyone know what's up with Riff?" He asked, watching his friend staring up at the sky dreamily. That wasn't right. At all._

 _"Maybe that PR the Emeralds where tossing around got in a good punch to his head?" Suggested Diesel, the newest recruit. Action laughed and added "Maybe, but aint Riffs skull thick enough to prevent any major damage?" the comment sending the group into a bout of raucous laughter, even Tony chuckled. They sobered quickly though, expecting Riff to come barreling in and teach action a lesson, but he didn't. He didn't even look away from the stars. It was as if he didn't even hear them! Tony knew it was time to pull out the big guns._

 _He walked over to Riff slowly, the gang following his lead silently. "Hey Riff, whats'a matter with you?" He asked, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "There still a Jet in there?" That got Riff to tear his eyes away from the sky, he smiled widely and responded with a hearty "From my first cigarette to my last dying' day." And the group echoed it cheerfully with choruses of "here here!" and "Sing it Riff". Tony held up his hand for silence._

 _"Well for a Jet, the strongest man on the block, the gang, nobody can take down, the manliest of men, you're acting an awful lot like a chick." Tony sighed sadly. "whatever's happening is none of my business, but you'd better deal with it soon, or you're out. You're only a danger with how out of it you are right now. You're a family man Riff, get a hold of yourself." Riff stood and walked off, patting Tony on the shoulder as he went, "Its not that simple Tony." He sighed._

 _Riff had been thinking a lot lately. Thinking about himself, his beliefs and oddly enough, as surly Puerto Rican boy. Now ya see, Riff likes chicks, he loves a girl with a big bust and a little wiggle to her walk. Up until now, Riff was certain there was no chance he was anything but normal, he was straight as a board! But that was before he met the man with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Those beautiful eyes he couldn't get out of his mind, the way his thick accent mangled the English he spoke in the most amazing way, the way he stubbornly refused help even as he could barely stand. He didn't even know this guys name and he was daydreaming about him like some lovesick broad._

 _He just wandered around Manhattan, no specific destination in mind. He just wanted to get away from his thoughts. He walks passed the coffee pot, he doesn't need any caffeine to keep him awake when he has the mental replay of softly spoken cuss words muttered in Spanish._

 _It wasn't until he was standing right in front of the dirtiest, nastiest run, down apartment block in hells kitchen, that he realised where his dirty betraying mind had taken him. This was where the PR lived._

 _"What the Hell are you doing back here Jet!?"_

 _Riff froze. Not daring to look up at the voice above him._

 _"Oi! Am I not speaking English? What are you doing here American?"_

 _Riff tore his eyes from his shoes and looked up, and it was the biggest mistake he'd ever made. There was the guy he had been dreaming about for the past week, in a muscle shirt, hanging out his window to stare down at him with piercing chocolate eyes._

 _"I, uh. Don't know actually." Riff chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. The two of them stood in an awkward silence for a solid five minutes, neither of them wanting to say anything._

 _"Come inside until you do know why you're here, it's cold and I don't want to be responsible if you catch your death out there." He called. Stepping out of the window and opening it far enough for Riff to climb through, an obvious gesture that meant Riff wasn't to go in the front._

 _He may have already made his biggest mistake, but apparently Riff was determined to make the dumbest mistake of his life too, because he began to climb the fire escape to the strange Puerto Ricans bedroom (Presumably)_

 _Bernardo watched with an amused smiled as the less than graceful American scaled the fire escape to his bedroom. He would never admit it, but he'd be thinking about this strange man more than another man probably should. The way his blue eyes sparkled, the way he showed mercy that his gang supposedly never showed, the way he refused to back down even as Bernardo tried his hardest to push him away. He was ashamed to admit even to himself that he had indeed dreamed about this strange man._

 _As the American reached his window, he trained his face back to his stoic mask, blocking his feelings from view of the man, he may have showed mercy then, but there was no telling why he was here, and for all Bernardo knew, Riff could be here to attack him in his own home. "Why are you here American?"_

 _The man simply chuckled, and for some reason he couldn't explain, Bernardo decided he wanted to hear that again. "The names Riff and yours is?" Riff asked with a cheeky grin on his face._

 _"My name is Bernardo, not that its any of your business." Bernardo snapped, though he had to hold back a smirk. Riff laughed, "I think it is my business considering im sitting in your bedroom, on your invitation, I at least should know your name."_

 _"Why are you here Riff." Bernardo deadpanned, ignoring the last comment to glare right at Riff. There was a silence deeper than death in which only an intense stare took place, and then, Riff spoke._

 _"I guess, I want to know more about you… Bernardo…"_

 _Bernardo stared at the Jet as though he'd grown a second head. 'he's yanking my chain.' He thought. There was no way this man was serious, because what he said just now, sounded an awful lot like flirting, and in America, hell even in Puerto Rico, men do not flirt with other men. Its unnatural!_

 _Riff shuffled uncomfortably in his seat on the window ledge. The wood holding the pane was digging persistently into his upper back from where he leaned against the open window. His mind was reeling. 'what the hell are you thinking! You just pulled your best move on him! He's not a chick, Riffy boy what are you doing!?' his brain (though often left unused) yelled at him._

 _The two men, both in utter shock at the last spoken words gaped at each other. Both thinking the same thing, 'Riff, you're an idiot.'. that was until an unfamiliar voice cut through the silence like a knife through butter._

 _"La cena de Benardo está lista!" (Bernardo, dinner is ready!)_

 _Bernardo snapped out of his trance, and glared pointedly at Riff, telling him to leave with his eyes._

 _"Estoy llegando mama!" (Im coming mom!) he yelled back, all but throwing Riff out his window. He shut his window and turned to leave. When he heard the crazy American shouting like a madman._

 _If asked he would deny opening the window just a crack, he would tell you it was simply too hot in his room, though it was December and the room was drafty, and he would certainly never admit to the small smile that graced his face when he heard exactly what the American madman was yelling._

 _'I'll come back tomorrow! Same time, ya hear me!'_

 _And Bernardo, with his last dying breath he would deny that he was looking forward to it._

 ** _Present_**

"Wait hold everything!" Baby John exclaimed, once again interrupting Action, who was now glaring heatedly at the squirt. He was just getting in to it.

"Boss had the hots, for a guy!?"

Action almost face palmed. He knew the pre-teen would react this way. "Like I said he's a good guy he just made some wack decisions, and it was just Bernardo, no-one else. Can I continue?"

Baby John looked stricken, but nodded and sat back down, ready to listen. So Action continued.

"Riff had begun disappearing after rounds a lot. Even Graziella hardly ever saw him…"

 _ **AN:No hate please I have enough self hate to cover for you guys. Hope you like it. Review~**_

 _ **PrussianBitch345**_


	3. Graziella hardly ever saw him

**_AN: I do not own West Side Story. Read at the risk of your Feels. Major character death, and other fun mature content. Based off the book, not the play\movie (The movie is better.) The story is changed a bit towards the end since the last chapters are taken mostly from the book._**

 ** _Present_**

"Wait hold everything!" Baby John exclaimed, once again interrupting Action, who was now glaring heatedly at the squirt. He was just getting in to it.

"Boss had the hots, for a guy!?"

Action almost face palmed. He knew the pre-teen would react this way. "Like I said he's a good guy he just made some wack decisions, and it was just Bernardo, no-one else. Can I continue?"

Baby John looked stricken, but nodded and sat back down, ready to listen. So Action continued.

"Riff had begun disappearing after rounds a lot. Even Graziella hardly ever saw him…"

 ** _Past_**

 _Bernardo paced circles around his room. The past week, Riff had been to visit him every night and he just couldn't get the dumb American to leave him alone. Riff had gotten bolder, making subtle innuendos whenever he could. Bernardo didn't know how to feel about this. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked Riff, the American was good company. He liked to build cars from Junkers, a hobby the two men shared, though Bernardo had stopped since moving to America, not being able to bring his beloved tools with him, and Bernardo would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the Americans cut physique._

 _He disgusted himself._

 _*Tap-tap-tap*_

 _Bernardo's head snapped up to see the idiot in question hanging off his window ledge, tapping on the glass with a stupid grin on his face. "What are you doing idiot!?" Bernardo yelled, opening the window, shivering when the cool air hit him._

 _Riff chuckled, and just pointed up, "Meet me on the roof. Its cold bring a coat." And continued climbing the fire escape._

 _"Oi! What are you doing stupid!? You'll catch your death up there! Hey American!" Bernardo spluttered indignantly as he was blatantly ignored. He huffed angrily and grabbed his warmest sweater, slamming his door behind him and telling his parents he was going out to meet chino at the coffee pot. He climbed to the roof, busting open the door to the roof angrily, ready to bite Riffs head off. But he didn't, because there was Riff sitting on a blanket sipping a beer (God knows where he got it) and staring blankly at the sky._

 _Riff heard the door close with a loud creak, turning around to see an irritated looking Bernardo glaring at him._

 _"Why are we on the roof? Its cold up here dumbass." He grouched._

 _Riff chuckled, gesturing to the set up he worked so hard on. "Aw come on 'Nardo! I worked so hard to set this up, do you know how hard it was to lug these up the fire escape?" Riff laughed seeing Bernardo's confused face. He pulled the tool box into view and raised an eyebrow. "Unless of course you don't want these?"_

 _Bernardo was stunned. He couldn't believe this. "Why…how…?"_

 _"I got them used from Doc, at a real good price too! He was just gonna scrap em, can you believe that? I know you had to leave yours behind, and I know I'd hate to have to leave my set behind so..." Riff shrugged as though it was nothing._

 _"I can't accept these…" Bernardo sighed. Looking at the tool box longingly._

 _Riff sniffed in a mock offended way. "It's a gift! I will be thoroughly affronted if you don't accept my offering!"_

 _Bernardo rolled his eyes at the American's dramatic display. "I can't pay you back idiot."_

 _"It's a gift, you don't need to pay me back." Riff said as though it should be obvious. But Bernardo would not be swayed. Riff smirked as he said his next words. "Well, if you insist on paying me back, you could spend this lovely night with me on the roof. I feel like that'd be more than enough payment…"_

 _Bernardo thought about the offer for a minute, before sighing and plopping himself down on the blanket beside Riff with only a bit of grumbling._

 _Riff watched silently as Bernardo sat stiffly beside him, not talking at all. When offered a beer, Bernardo accepted gratefully._

 _More silence._

 _"Im not a girl." Bernardo said in a voice that suggested weak anger, and Riff couldn't pick out if it was directed at himself or no one at all. Riff wrapped an arm around the man beside him carefully, expecting to get slugged in the face._

 _But nothing hit him._

 _"I know." Riff whispered. His breath forming a cloud in the cold December air. Riff had come to terms with his feelings for the other male on that night two weeks ago. He decided he didn't care what anyone thought. Bernardo was a cool guy, and Riff wanted him. He was a Jet. The Jets always get what they want. "No one needs to know, 'Nardo…" He whispered, just as quietly as before._

 _"People will eventually find out." Bernardo said softly, his accent thicker for some reason._

 _"Probably." Riff knew he was right._

 _"It will be explosive if they do."_

 _"We could run away together, Over the moon and through the stars." Riff said sappily, turning to look at the man beside him, watching the way the moonlight played with his inky black hair._

 _"This is so stupid…" Bernardo sighed, turning to look at Riff with the large brown eyes, that caught Riff in their creamy chocolate pools and never let him go._

 _Riff leaned in close to whisper softly in Bernardo's ear, "We're seventeen, now is the time to make stupid decisions." And he captured the mans lips in a passionate kiss._

 _Bernardo struggled at first, trying to pull away, but Riffs grip was too strong and Bernardo knew he returned this strange Americans affections_

 _Bernardo was drowning in the feel of Riffs chapped lips against his, the strong battle for dominance, neither male willing to give an inch, so enraptured in the feel of each other._

 _Which is why he jumped so high when the first firework went off above them._

 _Riff laughed boisterously when he pulled away, wrapping Bernardo into his arms and nuzzling his nose. "Happy New Year, 'Nardo." He smiled. And the two finished their passionate make out session under the stars, literal fireworks exploding in the background._

 ** _Present_**

"Hey! What are you two yakking about back there! You're falling behind." Riff yelled to the two men lagging behind. Both men jumping at the sound of their leader's voice. "If you don't hurry up, I'll leave you behind and then you'll miss the fight."

Baby John, stiffened and looked to action, who seemed unfazed. The young Jet, previously excited about the fight to end all fights, now felt nervous as they made it down to the highway. Knowing about the kind of relationship Riff and Bernardo shared only months ago, the fight seemed terrible and tragic, and he sensed that that was just how this fight was going to end.

"Action?" He whispered, not wanting to catch the leader's attention again. Action nodded to acknowledge he heard the younger. "What happened to them? Riff and Bernardo? Why do they hate each other so much if they loved each other to run away together? What happened?"

"A Lie…"

 ** _Past_**

 _"Fuck 'Nardo… Im topping next time. I'll be limping for a week! What'll I tell the Jets?" Riff complained as He stood up, wincing in pain. Bernardo looked a fair bit too proud of himself, lounging on his bed luxuriously. "Now you know how I feel when I have to make up fabulous lies for the Sharks. I can't exactly tell them that Anita fucked me good last night now can I?" He smirked, opening his arms to invite Riff back to bed. "You know how I feel about the sharks 'Nardo." Riff looked at Bernardo, a bit miffed. He hated that Bernardo made a gang full of Puerto Ricans, not only that but the jets often fought the sharks and it was getting dangerous for Bernardo. Riff couldn't guarantee his safety if it came to blows._

 _"Riff. I have to protect my family, its too dangerous with your Jets roaming the streets, if you could just call them off…" Bernardo trailed off. They had had this conversation before, and it got them no where. It normally ended with a fight and one of them storming off in a rage._

 _"I don't want to talk about it anymore Nardo." Riff said quietly, climbing into bed and cuddling up with his lover, hoping to avoid a fight._

 _And that's jus how Maria found them._

 _"Bernardo? Mama, said you'd be home, am I too early- oh hello… Bernardo who is that?"_

 _Bernardo stiffened, he was practically shaking. Riff stood up to greet her, limping slightly and wearing nothing but his dirty jeans that had previously been cast to the far corner of his room._

 _"Oh, you must be Maria! I've heard cool things about you from Bernardo." Riff smiled, playing it cool though he was dying of embarrassment inside. Maria smiled knowingly._

 _"Hola Riff, yes I am Maria. How do you know my brother?" she smiles, her eyes saying she already knows what they are to each other._

 _Riff assumed by Maria's behavior that she already knew, and as such he was about to tell her of is amazing adventure in wooing her brother, Bernardo he spoke. "Riff is an acquaintance of mine, he helped me out of a troubling situation awhile ago and I owed him a favor so I invited him in to warm up before he went back out on his rounds. Right Riff?"_

 _Riff stiffened, a little offended that they were merely 'acquaintances', even if it was just a lie, a bad lie. It was March for Christsake "Yeah, that's the way of it." He confirmed with a false smile. "See ya round Bernardo." and he left through the window, disappearing into the night. Bernardo cringed when Riff used his full name instead of his nickname. It was almost amusing that only a month or so ago he would have glared venomously if he even thought riff was going to call him Bernie. Bernie! That's a nickname one would call a Bernadette. It was so feminine. Bernardo was pulled out of his thoughts by the soft angelic voice of his baby sister._

 _"Bernardo, why do you hide him from mama and papa? He seems like such a nice boy…" Maria asked, sitting down on the foot of her brothers bed._

 _"Maria…" Bernardo sighed, sitting up to stroke her cheek, "You are so observant, yet still so very innocent… Do you not remember what the priests and chaplains back home in Puerto Rico would say of people like me?"_

 _"This is not Puerto Rico 'Nardo. We are in America! Land of the free! Everything has changed." Maria smiled fondly at her brother._

 _Bernardo chuckled softly at his Naïve younger sister, leaning up and kissing her forehead. "Not everything mi hermana pequeña ingenua…" he whispered. "You mustn't tell anyone, Maria, me and Riff would get into a lot of trouble, even in America."_

 _Maria sighed softly, but nodded anyways. It was none of her business, even if she just wanted to help._

 ** _Present_**

 _"Well what does that have to do with anything? From how you tell it Riff may not have been thrilled but he certainly didn't seem to hate Bernardo over this!" Baby John yelled, only to have Action quickly shush him._

 _"You have it backwards see? Riff doesn't hate Bernardo; Bernardo has a grudge against him." Action whispered ominously._

 ** _AN:No hate please I have enough self hate to cover for you guys. Hope you like it. Reviews are what I live for..._**

 _ **PrussianBitch345**_


	4. Hardly a whole chapter

**_AN: I do not own West Side Story. Read at the risk of your Feels. Major character death, and other fun mature content. Based off the book, not the play\movie (The movie is better.) The story is changed a bit towards the end since the last chapters are taken mostly from the book._**

 ** _Present_**

 _"Well what does that have to do with anything? From how you tell it Riff may not have been thrilled but he certainly didn't seem to hate Bernardo over this!" Baby John yelled, only to have Action quickly shush him._

 _"You have it backwards see? Riff doesn't hate Bernardo; Bernardo has a grudge against him." Action whispered ominously._

 ** _Past_**

 _Riff walked home slowly and deliberately, giving himself time to think. He knew he was acting like a chick about the whole thing but what Bernie said was really bothering him. 'What is this relationship to him?' Riff thought. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Not once had Bernardo said anything about this being a closed relationship, and he always talks about Anita so fondly, 'He's probably screwing her behind my back!'_

 _Riff came to that conclusion just a few days after being appointed leader of the gang, a week after Riff met Maria. Not speaking to Bernardo gave him time to focus on his duties to the gang, planning activities such as rolling drunks and beating fags (Riff couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite when these events occurred) and even planning out the perfect times to pick up the chicks and have a little fun._

 _"Eh Riff, I know Shranke told us to go home but we aint gonna listen to him are we? We certainly can't leave our broads alone all night." A Rab jabbed, waggling his eyebrows immaturely. Riff almost laughed, but he kept his face straight as he responded, "If only Janette could see you now you studly man you." He finished it off by gesturing to the mans oil stained visage. The gang guffawed stupidly. The Jets had left a message for the Sharks in a nearby bodega, and had caught some guff from the local copper on patrol._

 _"At least I can keep it up! how's it going with you and Graziella eh Riff?" A Rab came right back with a jab of his own, causing the group to go silent, A Rab had some big balls to say that to Riff. Apparently, Graziella had come up with her own theories as to why Riff hadn't been giving it to her recently, spreading BS about Riff being impotent to the girls who had in turn told their respective men._

 _Riff approached A Rab slowly, causing the aforementioned man to realise the dire situation he had planted himself in. "And what might you be implying A Rab? Care to share what's on your mind?" Riff said, deathly calm. The cowering man in front of him was practically shitting himself._

 _"No sir. Riff. Sir"_

 _Riff smiled maliciously, "That's good, because im sure Janette would like it if you still had something to, 'get up' when we all go meet up with our chicks."_

 _A Rab slumped to the alley floor with relief when Riff turned around, leaving his manhood unharmed._

 ** _AN:No hate please I have enough self hate to cover for you guys. Hope you like it. Reviews are what I live for..._**

 ** _PrussianBitch345_**


	5. He wasn't angry

**_AN: I do not own West Side Story. Read at the risk of your Feels. Major character death, and other fun mature content. Based off the book, not the play\movie (The movie is better.) The story is changed a bit towards the end since the last chapters are taken mostly from the book._**

 ** _Present_**

The gang arrived under the highway early, shivering in the cold night. It was June, it shouldn't be this cold, even at night. This just seemed to strengthen the sense of dread washing over Baby John. Everyone in the gang fell silent when they arrived, causing Action to stop talking in turn. Baby John hadn't gotten to hear the end of the story, and it was driving him up the wall.

Diesel was stretching, and getting ready for the fight. Ready to win back their street. BJ looked over to Riff, seeing the man look uncharacteristically nervous, John new Riff probably felt the foreboding as well.

The Jets watched tensely, muttering in a combination of excitement and nerves as the Sharks crested the hill, like wolves on the prowl. Bernardo was shirtless, his fists were wrapped and ready for a fight. Riff couldn't help but stare at the man he missed so much. He couldn't change the past, and he couldn't change the future. He fingered the knife in his pocket, and he prayed he wouldn't have to use it today.

"Our man is ready!" called Chino, and Riff had a sudden longing for Tony to be here, at least for the support he longed for.

"So's ours!" Rif called in response, his voice tired and weak, though the only person who could probably notice it other than Tony would be Bernardo, from all the times Riff would talk about wanting to leave the Jets, wanting to be done with this crime filled life, and the two would dream about moving far away and leaving their problems behind.

 _'Over the moon and through the stars_ '

Riff sighed focusing back on the present day. One lapse in attention and that was it. He had to be careful. "Why don't we shake hands? Our guys I mean." Riff proposed, thinking to the boxing matches his father used to watch.

Bernardo spit at Riffs feet, the disgust I the gesture making Riffs gut twist painfully.

"For what?" he snapped. Riff began with the weakest explanation, his lack of enthusiasm making his gang nervous. "More gracious living? Why pretend Riff my old buddy, every one of you, hates every one of us." Bernardo said with so much hatred it physically hurt Riff, who watched as the angry shell of a man, a man that used to smile so freely even after having the crap beat out of him in a fight, stepped into the middle of the ring fists raised and ready to fight.

"Okay," Riff said, giving up, he signaled Diesel to step forwards, "if that's the way you want it," Riff could never say no to him, even after all that happened, "He's all yours."

The fight started. Riff winced at every hit Diesel landed, every cheer his group released. He felt almost like a traitor, mentally rooting for Bernardo to come out of this better off. Riff didn't stop it. Bernardo needed this. If Bernardo won, they could stop fighting, and everything would be okay.

The fight stopped.

It took Riff a moment to register that somebody had yelled, somebody had stepped between the two men, somebody who was getting in the way of Bernardo's victory. Somebody who Bernardo had wanted to see so much. Tony was now an unwanted participant.

"What's with you?" Riff growled, stepping out of formation to approach the guy he used to think of as a brother. Tony held up his hands, "All of you hold your water!" he called.

Riff was going to lose his shit "Man, you're in deep water! What the Hell do you think your better talk fast, Tony." Riff ground out, pissed right off with his long-time friend.

Bernardo smirked. Tony Wyzek. The best way to hurt a man, was to hurt the ones he loves.

Riffs anger drained to confusion as Bernardo started taunting Tony, slapping, kicking and poking at him. Trying to get the newly turned pacifist to fight. Tony stubbornly refused to give in, angering Bernardo further, this was probably why Bernardo had pulled out his knife. The knife Riff had given him.

Riff almost choked when he saw the knife he had burned their initials into, the knife he's given Bernardo out of love, being used to threaten his best friend. Any and all anger Riff felt towards Tony for interrupting drained from his body and he jumped in between the two, his own knife out and ready.

Riff had the utmost faith that Bernardo wouldn't hurt him.

They feinted and lunged, in Riffs mind, neither meant any real harm by it. They were just dancing.

"Riff what are you doing?! Stop it!"

Tony was screaming. Why was Tony screaming?

As if in slow motion, Riff turned to look, to see what Tony was talking about.

He felt the cold metal pierce the skin just above his left nipple, and then he was falling. Every moment he ever regretted playing through his mind lightening fast.

 _Watching his mom die, he never said goodbye._

 _Creating the Jets, what good came of it?_

 _Pressuring Tony to come to the dance, He didn't want to go…_

 _Cheating on Bernardo. Oh Bernardo… I never meant to hurt you._

Riff recalled Bernardo's shattered face when he walked into the abandoned church he called home. That was the first time he'd ever seen Bernardo show weakness. Riff hated Graziella. She was dumb, spiteful and possessive, and worst of all, she wasn't Bernardo.

But Riff gave up everything for her. He gave up Bernardo.

"I'm sorry."

No one heard it. No one heard the dying words of Riff Lorton. But Bernardo saw them. He saw the words fall from his lips before the ringing in his ears faded.

Before the realisation that, he killed the man who loved him. The man who was sorry. The man who made him feel twelve feet off the ground, though had never said it.

And then it was his turn. He didn't notice the knife plunging into his chest until he felt Tony's breath on his face, saw the animalistic rage in the mans eyes and Bernardo felt intense relief even as the blood gurgled up in his throat and spilled passed his lips because for once in his life he wasn't the tiniest bit angry. Alive, even when he was happy he was angry, but _this_? This was peace and he was relieved.

Through the dark edges of his vision, He saw Riff holding out his hand like his first, cold afternoon in America, but this time, they weren't headed back to his dingy old apartment, they were going home.

 ** _AN:No hate please I have enough self hate to cover for you guys. Hope you like it. Reviews are what I live for..._**

 ** _PrussianBitch345_**


End file.
